Happy Anniversary Pat
by DexterFan4249
Summary: Tiffany and Pat celebrate their anniversary


"Why were you so eager to get home?" Pat asked. His girlfriend, Tiffany was next to him outside of their brand new house. They had just been out to a fancy dinner in honor of their one year anniversary.

"Because I haven't given you my gift yet," she explained tauntingly, brushing her beautiful dark hair out of her face as they entered the house. Her hair extended down to her shoulders and she mostly kept it up because of this, but for an unknown reason she had left it down that night.

"Well where is this gift?" he asked, enjoying her slight tease.

"It's up in your bedroom," she said bluntly, reaching the foot of the stairs. As she tip-toed up the steps quietly she turned to face him and he saw she was proudly carrying a smirk on her soft features.

"Would you be kind enough to show me exactly where it is in my bedroom?"

"Why of course," she whispered, lacing her slender fingers through his. He followed her up the steps, careful not to make any creaking sounds which might ruin the unbearable silence. By now he had memorized the pattern in which he should walk to gain these exact results from all the times he had snuck down in the middle of the night while Tiffany was sleeping.

Tiffany nearly sprinted through their house until she reached the largest bedroom in the house, the one she shared with Pat. "I don't see my gift," He commented, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed.

"It's kinda something I make up as I go along," she said in a very quiet voice. He noticed a slight seductive note in her tone. She gently ran a hand down his cheek as she joined him on the bed and then placed a soft kiss there.

Tiffany snaked her fingers around his neck and began weaving and entwining them through his jet-black hair as her other hand searched for the hem of his dress shirt. She soon found it and ran the very tips of her fingers across the landscape of his chest, back, ribs, and belly with a feather-light touch. Her hand exited his shirt and ran along the cotton until she found the first button.

She undid the buttons torturously slow and when she had finished she left the shirt hanging on his shoulders. She pushed him back on the comforter and as he fell she yanked the shirt of his shoulders and threw it to the ground.

Her lips found his face and she started to kiss his forehead, cheeks, and chin, avoiding his lips. She placed small kisses from his cheek to his ear and suckled on his earlobe. She finally put her lips on his and kissed him fiercely.

Tiffany sucked his lower lip into her mouth and used the tip of her tongue to stroke up and down mere millimeters below it. He felt as though electric currents were shooting from his mouth straight down south. Her lips then sloped down to his neck, not hard enough to hurt but not soft enough to be meaningless. She brushed her wet lips across the hollow of his throat and ran the soft flat of her tongue up until she reached his Adam's apple. She dipped her tongue down, paused there, and massaged his thyroid in wide circular motions.

He squirmed under her as her left leg swung over his hips so she was now straddling him. "Tiffany," he groaned as her lips reached his chest. She let out a small giggle as she went further down. She tantalized him by zeroing in on his nipple, slowly circling. After a minute she finally flicked the bud and then very gently bit it.

After following a similar process for the other, she reached down for the hem of his trousers and inserted a finger into the waistband, taking pleasure in teasing him like this. Soon she had unbuttoned them too and slid them down over his hips along with his boxers.

Her smirk was the only evident sign she had noticed the huge, newly revealed bulge that had currently been hidden behind the cotton. She twisted her hands behind her back and held them in that position as she got off him and kneeled beside him. He immediately attempted to get into a sitting position but she grabbed her wand from the bedside table and a moment later he had been flung back on the sheets by an invisible force. She laid a hand on his chest and used her wand to conjure up black silk bands that tied his hands to the posts of the bed.

Once again she held her hands together behind her back and got on her knees to the right of him. She let her striking dark hair fall to the front of her shoulders and began to swipe it along his body. She did this for a while, alternating between her hair and her clothed breasts, and avoiding the one place she knew he was aching for her touch.

She brought a glass filled with ice cubes which he had failed to notice. She took one of the frozen cubes and ran it along his chest slowly then came up again leaving a cool, wet trail behind. Her tongue turned its attention to the path she forged and she licked up the excess liquid quite a few times before bringing her head up once again.

He did not know how much he could take of this; she was continuing to ignore and avoid his main pleasure point and as much as he wanted her, he had been securely bound to the bed. His face was strained and sweat was already forming in little drops along his hairline from her immense teasing.

"Please," he whined, shifting uncomfortably on the sheets. Sensing his distress she finally put the mere tip of her finger to the head of his manhood. He gasped and his face broke into a relieved grin as she slid the finger up his length. She sat in-between his outstretched legs, facing him and formed two tight rings around his arousal with her thumb and index finger, placing the rings one on top of the other in the middle of his shaft. She then slid the rings in opposite directions, going simultaneously from the head to the base. She started off slow and then built up speed as he became pumped up and decreased the speed once again, keeping him in a holding pattern. He felt incredible friction and let out continuous moans, encouraging her.

She wrapped her hand around his shaft and moved it towards his body, putting a torrid twist on the usual up and down motion. He had absolutely no clue what exactly she was doing but she must have known because he felt an extreme build up inside of him, as though she was giving him an internal massage.

Her hands then went for cock and balls and she cradled them in one hand while her other hand went for the top of the crease separating them. With her right hand still toying with his balls, she ran her left hand gently down the sensitive line and he suppressed a moan deep in his throat. Her alternating between stroking and softly rubbing him was all it took for him to let go. She quickly grabbed his tip to keep the sheet stain minimal. After that she cupped her hand around his member and lightly kissed the exposed part not covered by her hand.

She came up and grabbed the glasse from the bedside table. After swallowing a drink and gurgling the liquid for a bit in her mouth she came down on him again and he immediately tensed up and bit down extremely hard on his lip to hold in the shout he was longing to utter.

She held his base in her hand and applied her closed yet relaxed lips to him. She opened her lips a bit and rubbed his head in-between them before occasionally taking his whole head into her mouth. Her hand extended past his balls and she found the soft patch of skin she was looking for. She knew this spot was very delicate so she kneaded her knuckles along it as her mouth continued its swift movements.

Very soon she could suspect he was close to the edge again so she applied more pressure to the soft spot and gently tugged at his balls, prolonging his orgasm and his pleasure.

"Tiff..." he moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

He came yet again and she did not move her mouth away or even twitch in the slightest as he filled her mouth. She hurriedly swallowed a few times and surfaced with a satisfied grin playing across her wet lips.

He finally came back from his reverie and stared into her sparkling azure eyes as she smiled down at him. It was amazing to him she had done all of this fully clothed.

"Happy aniversary, Pat," she breathed, still licking her lips.

"It wa-was indeed a hap-happy one," he stuttered over his words, still blown away by her sex skills.

"Good," she said pleasantly, laying down beside him.


End file.
